Ich hasse dich!
by Kriska88
Summary: Was führt zu Hass? Was kann man alles an einem Menschen hassen? ... an was renzt Hass? und was, wenn man angst hat es sich einzugestehen! ... Ich bin nicht in der Lage zu antworten, mich zu rühren... Was... Was tust du da!... HPxDM


7

Hi

Das DA +nach unten deut+ ist meine aller erste ff (obwohl ich sie hier nicht als erste poste) und ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, obwohl sie.. nun ja... ein Anfängerversuch ist

Disclaimer: Nichts von Harry Potter gehört mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Genauso wenig war die Änlichkeit mit "Zehn Dinge die ich an dir hasse" beabsichtigt, da ich den Film nicht kenne (und erst durch einen Leser darauf aufmerksam gemacht wurde.).

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch  
Ach ja, das ist eine SLASH geschichte (Junge mit Junge) wer das nicht mag, soll es bitte nicht lesen (obwohl eh nicht allzu viel in der Richtung passiert)

Ach ja, die Textstellen die _kursiv_ sind, sind Gedichtzeilen die von mir stammen und extra für diese ff geschrieben wurden.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Ich hasse dich**

**Harry POV**

Und wieder ein neues Jahr. Wie habe ich sie doch alle vermisst.  
Niemand würde mir glauben, wie viel es mir bedeutet, hier, mit ihnen an einem Tisch zu sitzen und einfach nur bei ihnen zu sein. Bei meinen Freunden, meiner Familie.  
Denn das sind sie für mich, meine Familie.  
Mein zu Hause.

Ich schaue neben mich und muss schmunzeln, über das was ich sehe!  
Ron und Hermine sind Mal wieder in einen Streit vertieft, wie immer geht es ums Lernen oder eher gesagt nicht lernen… wie typisch!

Sie scheinen alles um sich zu vergessen, so sehr sind sie in ihren Streit vertieft.  
Hmm, wohl doch nicht so sehr, wie ich dachte, denn sie scheinen meinen Blick bemerkt zu haben. Sie fragen mich, was los ist, wieso ich so grinse.

Mein Grinsen wird breiter und ich schüttel leicht den Kopf, über die erstaunten Gesichter der Zwei. Denn wie kann man da nur lachen, das ist doch eine sehr wichtige Angelegenheit, ob man nun am ersten Schultag einen Arbeitsplan erstellt, oder nicht!

Ich verkneife mir die Antwort auf diese Frage und sie scheinen zu merken, dass ich ihnen nicht Antworten werde, denn nun widmen sie sich der zweiten Runde um die Frage zu lösen, wer denn nun Recht hat oder nicht.

Leicht schüttel ich den Kopf und sehe auf meine andere Seite und muss wieder lächeln. Denn neben mir sitzen Dean und Seamus, scheinbar ganz mit ihrem Essen beschäftigt. Das würde ich ihnen ja auch fast glauben, wenn ich nicht das Glitzern in ihren Augen und die unterm Tisch ineinander verschlungenen Hände bemerkt hätte.

Ich frage mich, wann sie es uns wohl endlich sagen werden.

Ein Kichern lenkt meine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Personen mir gegenüber.  
Lavender und Parvati kichern krampfhaft vor sich hin. ‚Hmm wenn sie nicht langsam Mal Luft holen, fürchte ich, dass sie noch ersticken', ist der Gedanke, der mir bei ihrem Anblick in den Sinn kommt.

Dann sehe ich den Auslöser für den Kicheranfall und möglichen Erstickungstod der zwei Gryffindor.

Neville.

Der schüchterne Junge sitzt, mit hoch rotem Kopf und verlegenem Gesichtsausdruck, da.  
Man könnte fast meinen, er hätte wieder Mal was Peinliches angestellt, wenn da nicht dieses Leuchten in seinen Augen und das selige Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wäre.

Und der Grund für Nevilles Verhalten sitzt breit grinsend neben ihm und freut sich über die Wirkung, die ein einfacher Kuss auf die Wange, haben kann.

Beim Anblick der Beiden, muss auch ich lachen, grinsend zwinker ich Ginny zu, da sie sich endlich getraut hat, den ersten Schritt zu gehen. Wie man sieht mit Erfolg.

Plötzlich wird meine Aufmerksamkeit, von dem süßen Bild vor mir, weg gelenkt.  
Mein Blick richtet sich an meinen Freunden vorbei und auf die großen Flügeltüren, die mit enormem Schwung, aufgehen.

Und das was ich sehe, lässt mich erstarren.  
Mein Körper spannt sich an und ich bin nicht in der Lage meinen Blick abzuwenden.

--------

Eine schlanke Gestalt, groß und geschmeidig.  
Ein langer Umhangverhüllt den Traum so vieler Mädchen und Jungen.  
Doch kein einfacher Umhang.  
Der Schwarze seidige Stoff glänzt und man sieht ihm an, dass er nicht gewöhnlich ist.  
Genauso wenig wie sein Träger.  
Elfenbeinfarbene Haut.  
Schlanke, feingliedrige Hände, die so sanft aussehen jedoch auch hart zu packen können.  
Ein geschmeidiger Hals.  
Ein markantes Gesicht, das von seidigem, kinnlangen Haar umschmeichelt wird.  
Leichte Strähnen, des im Licht Gold glänzenden Haars, fallen ins Gesicht und in die Augen.  
Diese Augen.  
Zwei graue Seen, gesprenkelt mit Silbernen Funken.  
Und was das Bild abrundet, ist der fein geschwungene Mund, die Lippen in einem blassrosafarbenen Ton.

Das ist er.  
Draco Malfoy.

Dort steht er, als wäre dies seine Burg.  
Herrisch blickt er sich um und schreitet hoch erhobenem Hauptes zu seinem Tisch, flankiert von seinen Begleitern.

Er schreitet zu seinem Platz, als würde alles ihm gehören, als wäre er etwas Besseres.

Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, kommt mir der Gedanke, dass er dies auch ist.  
Nennt man ihm nicht umsonst den Eisprinzen.

Doch dieser Gedanke, diese Tatsache macht es nicht Besser.

_Ich hasse die Art, wie du dich benimmst und wie du dich gibst_.

--------------------

Ich kann mich nicht bewegen, meinen Blick von dir abwenden.

Ich muss dir zu sehen, wie du auf deinen Platz der Slytherins zugehst.  
Ich muss zusehen, wie dein Blick kalt und arrogant über die Schülerschar, hinweg schweift.  
Doch ich muss nicht hinsehen, um zu sehen, wie diejenigen, die dein Blick streift, dir schmachtend hinterher starren, rot anlaufen oder vom Stuhl fallen.

Um das zu wissen, muss ich mich nicht umsehen, denn du bist Draco Malfoy, wie sollten die anderen denn sonst reagieren, wenn nicht so!

Bei diesem Gedanken muss ich innerlich spöttisch grinsen.

Doch ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, von einem Paar grauer Augen.  
Augen, die trotz ihrer Kälte, einem die Ewigkeit versprechen…

Dieser Blick von dir, mir wird bewusst, dass du mich im letzten Jahr immer wieder so angesehen hast und ich frage mich, was das zu bedeuten hat…  
Hat das überhaupt eine Bedeutung?

_Ich hasse es, wie du mich ansiehst und die Farbe deiner Augen._

Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken, denn mir wird bewusst, was ich gerade tue, über was ich nachdenke.

Ich bin kurz davor in deinen Augen zu versinken…  
Und dann sehe ich es.  
Deine Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem Lächeln.  
Zu einem deiner typischen Lächeln.  
Voller Spott und Arroganz, denn du scheinst mitgekriegt zu haben, wie ich gedankenverloren in deinen Augen versunken bin. Wie ich kurz davor war, dem Zauber deiner Augen zu erliegen.

_Ich hasse dein Lächeln,  
weil es mir zeigt wie wenig du von mir hälst  
und wie sehr du mich verachtest_.

Ich muss schlucken, denn in meinem Kopf formen sich schon die Worte, die du mir an den Kopf werfen wirst.  
Denn eins ist klar, so eine Gelegenheit lässt du dir nicht entgehen.  
In Gedanken höre ich schon deine hämische Stimme, die mich verspottet.

_Ich hasse den Klang deiner Stimme und wie du sprichst_.

Doch du tust es nicht.  
Der teils verächtliche und teils spöttische Ausdruck deiner Augen spiegelt sich auch auf deinem Gesicht wieder, während dein Blick über meine Freunde schweift.  
Oh ja, du musst nichts sagen, dein Verhalten sagt genug aus. Man weiß genau was du denkst…  
ICH weiß genau was du denkst. All deine Gedanken erkenne ich in deinen Augen, die Abneigung, den Abscheu gegenüber uns.

Und doch kann ich nicht weg sehen.  
Doch… du doch auch nicht!

_Ich hasse deine Einstellung, die Art wie du dich gibst und deinen Glauben_.

**-------------**

Dann ist es soweit, du bist an deinem Platz angekommen und lässt dich nieder.  
Unser Blickkontakt wird unterbrochen, trotzdem schaue ich dich an und kann meinen Blick immer noch nicht von dir abwenden.

Auf einmal wird meine Sicht verdeckt, verdeckt durch eine Hand, die vor meinen Augen hin und her wedelt.

Ich muss blinzeln und schaue die Person, zu der diese Hand gehört, an.  
Es ist Hermine, die der Meinung ist, dass wir langsam Mal gehen müssen.  
Stumm nicke ich ihr zu und lächle sie leicht an, damit sie nicht merkt um wen ich mir Gedanken gemacht habe.

Wir stehen auf und gehen Richtung Ausgang, um unsere Sachen für die erste Stunde zu holen. Auf dem Weg aus der großen Halle, drehe ich mich nicht um, trotz des unglaublichen Verlangens, es zu tun. Doch ich halte mich zurück.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
**

Es ist dunkel, oder besser gesagt Nacht, und ich sitze hier allein auf dem Astronomieturm, die Knie angezogen und meine Arme um sie geschlungen.  
Denn ich will nachdenken.  
Über alles und über nichts…

Darüber, dass sich dauernd jemand in meine Gedanken schleicht.  
Jemand, den ich versuche aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen.  
Ja, ich will nicht über diese Person nachdenken (das habe ich schon zu viel getan…!), denn ich habe das Gefühl, dass wenn ich es tue, etwas passieren wird, ich etwas erfahren werde.  
Etwas, wovor ich Angst habe. Angst, weil ich nicht weiß was es ist und was ich tun soll.

Ein leichtes Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen.  
Oh ja, der große Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebt, der große Held, hat auch mal Angst.  
Ich kann schon Malfoys Stimme hören, wie sie mich verspottet! …  
Oh nein, ich wollte doch nicht über ihn nachdenken!

_Ich hasse dich, weil du mich immer angreifst, mich herausforderst, und weil es mir gefällt._

Ich versuche mich abzulenken, indem ich in den Himmel schaue.  
Er ist klar, keine einzige Wolke ist zu sehen.  
Das tiefschwarze wird von den vielen kleinen Lichtern und einem großen erleuchtet.  
Der Mond und die Sterne.

Ich versinke in diesem Bild und muss, ohne dass ich es merke, lächeln.

Denn der Mond erinnert mich an jemand.  
Er ist kalt, unnahbar und majestätisch…  
Doch tröstet mich seine Anwesenheit und ich könnte in seinem Anblick versinken…

Ein Rascheln lässt mich aus meinen Gedanken schrecken und ich schaue mich um, um zu sehen wer, außer mir, die Ruhe und Stille des Astronomieturms sucht.

**----------------------**

Der Mond lässt blondes Haar silbern schimmern und lässt blasse Haut noch heller erscheinen, hüllt die schlanke Gestalt in sein silbernes Licht.  
Die grauen Augen sehen aus, als wären sie aus reinem Silber.

Elegant lehnst du an der Steinmauer und blickst in den Himmel, du ignorierst mich, weist mich ab.

Plötzlich steigen vor meinem inneren Auge Erinnerungen, Bilder auf wie du dich mir gegenüber sonst immer verhältst. Die Abneigung, der Hass und all die anderen Gefühle die dein Verhalten kennzeichnen, werden mir wieder schmerzhaft bewusst.

_Ich hasse dein Verhalten mir gegenüber,  
das Verhalten, mit dem du mich verletzt._

So in meinen Erinnerungen gefangen, merke ich nicht sofort, wie du mich fixierst.  
Doch als es mir bewusst wird, richte ich meinen Blick auf dein Gesicht und merke dass deine Augen dunkler sind als sonst.

Der Blick, mit dem du mich fixierst, ist anders als Früher, doch genau so wie der, mit dem du mich die letzte Zeit über ansiehst.  
Er ist anders, er ist seltsam.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher was er bedeutet.

_Ich hasse die Blicke, die du mir zu wirfst,  
die Blicke, die ich nicht deuten kann._

Der Gedanke der mir bei diesen Blicken kommt, kann nicht stimmen.  
Das wird mir jetzt wieder bewusst.  
Du stößt dich von der Wand ab und kommst auf mich zu.  
Dabei lässt du mich nicht aus den Augen.  
Doch mir reicht es und ich drehe dir wieder den Rücken zu, um nicht mehr in deine Augen sehen zu müssen.

Dann höre ich sie, deine spöttischen Worte (,wie sollten sie auch sonst sein?):

"Na Potter, verkriecht sich unser kleiner Held hier oben vor allen anderen und überlegt, ob er uns nicht allen einen Gefallen tun soll und springt!"

_Ich hasse die Worte, die du mir an den Kopf wirfst, mit denen du mich angreifst. _

Diese Worte habe ich erwartet und auch wieder nicht.  
Denn deine Augen scheinen etwas anderes zu sagen.  
Plötzlich spüre ich eine angenehme Wärme hinter mir und einen warmen Atem, der mir über das Ohr und den Nacken streicht.

Ich bin nicht in der Lage zu antworten, da ich wie erstarrt da sitze und nicht in der Lage bin, mich zu regen. Was tust du da?

_Ich hasse dich, weil du mich aus dem Konzept bringst  
und mich meine Fassung verlieren lässt. _

**----------------------------**

Ich fange an leicht zu zittern und verspanne mich, meine Gedanken rasen und ich verstehe nicht was los ist.

"Was… was tust du da?" bringe ich, mit leicht zitternder Stimme, hervor.

Ich spüre, wie dein Körper näher rückt, deine Hände sich auf meine Schultern legen.  
Du drehst mich langsam zu dir um, so dass ich zu dir aufschauen muss, um dir ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

Ein Zittern durchfährt meinen ganzen Körper und ich spanne mich an, spüre immer noch deine Hände auf meinen Schultern.

_Ich hasse dich, wegen der Aufregung die mich überfällt, wenn ich dich sehe. _

Du siehst mir in die Augen, ziehst mich in deinen Bann, während deine linke Hand von meiner Schulter über meinen Hals zu meiner Wange streicht, dort kurz verweilt und sich dann um mein Kinn legt. Deine andere Hand streicht nach hinten und legt sich auf meinen Rücken.  
Ich spüre jeden einzelnen Finger von dir, der über meinen Körper streicht, und bin überrascht wie Sanft du bist!  
Ich kann mich nicht bewegen, kann nur in deine Augen sehen, bin wie hypnotisiert von deinen wunderschönen Augen.

Langsam kommt dein Gesicht dem meinem näher. Meine Lippen fangen an zu beben.

_Ich hasse dich, weil ich dich nicht hassen kann. _

Der Abstand zwischen unseren Lippen wird überbrückt, ich spüre deine auf den meinen.  
Kurz weiten sich meine Augen, mein Körper spannt sich noch etwas mehr an. Dann krallen sich meine Hände in deinen Umhang und ich schließe meine Augen. Ich lasse mich fallen.

_Ich hasse dich, weil ich dich nicht hassen will. _

Nach einer Weile, die mir wie die Ewigkeit vorkommt, lösen wir uns, und du bringst Abstand zwischen unsere Gesichter.

Wir schauen uns in die Augen und jetzt kann ich deinen Blick deuten.

Ich bin wieder kurz davor, mich in deinen Augen zu verlieren und senke kurz den Blick.  
Ich muss mich entscheiden.

Ich hebe meinen Blick wieder und schaue dich fest an.

"Ich hasse dich!"

Diese Worte sage ich dir ins Gesicht.  
Doch du beugst dich wieder zu mir, kurz vor meinen Lippen stoppst du und flüsterst mit einem Lächeln gegen meinen Mund:

"Ich weiß!"

Danach spüre ich wieder deine Lippen auf den meinen.  
Sanft und unglaublich.

Ich schließe die Augen, lehne mich an dich, während ich in Gedanken über deine Antwort lächeln muss, denn du hast mich wieder durchschaut!

Das ist das letzte was ich denke, bevor ich mich den Gefühlen hingebe, die ich so lange unterdrückt habe.

_Ich hasse dich…_

**-ENDE-**

So das wars  
jetzt könnt ihr mit Gemüse werfen.

Falls es jemanden gefallen hat, kann er oder sie ja ein Review dalassen +lieb guck+

Und es gibt ne... nun ja... nicht fortsetzung, aber einen zweiten teil zu der ff... also wenn interessen besteht, einfach schreiben :)

Bye  
Kriska

7


End file.
